


You Should Know Your Place

by ama_janee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom Julian, F/M, Fem Apprentice, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/ama_janee
Summary: The apprentice isn't in the best of moods, and it does not sit well with Julian to be talked to like that. He knows a sure fire way to get her to shut up and start behaving, even if he'll have to be a bit more dominating then he usually is.





	You Should Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr: Julian dominating a fem!Apprentice. Visit my Arcana tumblr blog @ama-hates-julian for immediate story uploads and other such fun content, along with requests

I reach up once again, pressing my weight into the counter to try and boost myself high enough to reach the jar on the top shelf. My fingertips just brush the jar, only managing to push it farther out of my reach. I sigh as I drop my arm, frowning intensely at the jar. I feel a pressure against my back, a familiar warmth close to my skin. Julian’s hand easily wraps around the jar and pulls it down, but doesn’t hand it over to me. I reach to take it from his hand, but he lifts it above his head, which is easily out of my reach. 

I pout dramatically and lean back into Julian’s chest. With a light whine in my voice I start trying to use the pity factor to get him to hand me the jar. 

“Julian come on, you know that isn’t fair. I just need to get two sprigs!” He laughs as I stretch my reach, grabbing at his arm. He backs always from me as I turn and practically jump on him. He staggers back as I cling onto him, but recovers enough to push me off quickly. I lean on the counter and sigh. “Your height is terrible and unfair.” 

“You sound pretty grumpy, miss. Maybe if you were nicer I would give it to you,” he teases. 

I roll my eyes at him and say, “Just shut up and give me the jar. I really need to get this done.” Julian arches an eyebrow at me, an incredulous look on his face.

“I’m sorry, you want _me_ to shut up? I think I would like if you knew your place love.” He says with bit of weight to the words. 

“My place? And what exactly is my place? Anywhere with you on top of me?” I say with a slight laugh in my voice. It’s rare for Julian to speak with any sort of authority over me, so I think this should be entertaining. 

He looks flustered for a moment, but continues even with the blush burning across his cheeks, “Well, yes. I thinks that’s the best place for you.” 

He runs a hand into my hair, tightening his grip slightly to pull me into a passionate kiss. He takes full control, moving his mouth roughly against mine. I’m sure they’re dark and a bit bruised by the time he pulls away. He pushes me against the counter with his body, leaning over me with a sneer across his face. “It’s about time you shut your mouth. Keep quiet and I may reward you darling.” Julian is bright red despite himself, but he seems set on keeping the dominant role. 

“Completely quiet or just no talking?” I ask. 

“Not a single sound from you, or I’ll have to punish you instead.” The words send a thrill through me, I’m excited by the idea of having the tables turned with Julian in charge for once. I nod my understanding and Julian moves his mouth to kiss and suck at my neck. I bite my lip, holding back a moan as he sucks a mark over my pulse. He continues working across my skin, occasionally sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He suddenly bites over my collarbone, and I make a startled noise of complaint. I can feel him smirk against my skin as he soothes where his teeth had left indents. He pulls back with a grin. “Looks like it’s a punishment for you lovely. To the bedroom, if you don’t mind.” 

“I can’t say I mind at all,” I reach out to run a hand over Julian’s chest but he catches my wrist before I can even brush the material of his shirt. 

“I meant to the bedroom, _now_.” He insists, staring intensely into my eyes. I shudder under his unfaltering gaze and let him lead me up the stairs. He pushes me towards the bed and I stumble when i hit the frame. I open my mouth to protest his aggression, but another severe look keeps me quiet and I sit on the edge of the bed. Julian sheds his gloves and coat quickly before giving me a pointed stare. “Do you think you can stay clothed for your punishment beautiful?”

I blush but move to undress, undoing to fastenings of my skirt and standing to let it slip off. I pull my top over my head, tossing it to the side. I pause and look at Julian, who raises a brow at me. I undo my undergarments and send them over to the pile of my clothing and settle back on the bed. I feel over exposed with Julian clothed and looking me over intently, and I finally understand how it can get him so flustered and excited when the situation is reversed. Julian turns away from me to rummage through the scarves I keep hung by the stairs, finally choosing one of the longer and thinner ones i use for my hair. “Would you mind if I covered your eyes?” He asks, holding the scarf up. I slowly shake my head and he approaches. It takes him some time to figure out the best way to tie it so it is secure enough it won’t fall off, but loose enough I could take it off I wanted or needed to. 

After I am properly blinded I feel Julian’s cool hands guiding me to lay back on the bed. He pulls away and i can hear the rustling of his clothing nearby. It is quiet for a moment before I feel his touch at my waist. His one hand slides from my waist down to my thigh while the other grabs at my breast, massaging my nipple. I whine as the coolness of his fingers is replaced with the warmth of his mouth. Julian’s hands move my legs open while his mouth works, and then I feel a long finger at my entrance. His thumb rubs over my clit while he slides a finger inside of me, curling it slightly as he moves. It isn’t long before a second finger joins the first, and i cry out when he curls them to hit a sensitive spot inside of me. I move my hand to cover my mouth and muffle some of the sounds I am making, but Julian’s free hand quickly pulls my hand away and pins it to the bed.

“Move your hand. I want to hear you.” Though I can’t see him, I can practically feel the smirk accompanying his words. His lips are back on my skin, working down my stomach. He nips at my hip briefly before skipping lower and kissing at the inside of my thigh. I feel blindly for a moment before managing to get a grip on his hair, impatiently pulling it. I can feel his grin against my leg as he mummers “Come on dear, I’m punishing you. You’ll wait and take what I give.” 

I make some sound of complaint, but Julian ignores it and continues to suck a mark onto my skin. He continues teasing around my entrance, moving close before going to the other leg and starting further down. He often sucks and occasionally bites along the way, surely leaving a trail of marks along my skin. He pulls his mouth and hand away, leaving me with no contact save for the hand holding my wrist. He lets me squirm for a minuet, whining and begging for him to touch me. 

Finally he bring his mouth to my entrance and works his tongue with the enthusiasm of a man starved. I tighten my legs around him, holding him close to my entrance, almost like I’m trying to prevent him from pulling away to tease me again. He shows no signs of stopping though, moving from firm licks along my slit to briefly sucking at my clit. He brings his hand back to my entrance, putting three fingers in while he plays with my clit. I gasp at the stimulation, almost sobbing at the rush of pleasure. Julian continues relentlessly while I plead with him to just fuck me already. He finally retracts his hand, mouth following after a particularly pleasurable swirl of his tongue. I hear the rustle of the sheets and feel the shift of weight on the bed first, then I can feel him line up to my entrance.

When he pushes into me I gasp out some sound that may have been an attempt at Julian’s name. He sets a fast pace and soon I’m clinging to anything I can hold onto, my nails catching on the skin of his back while he drives into me. He makes a sound deep in his throat that makes me cling tighter to him, surely enough to draw blood. It fuels Julian’s movements, the harsh energy of every thrust leaves me a gasping mess beneath him. Julian’s mouth suddenly makes contact with my breast and the feeling brings me ever closer to the edge. 

“Julian, please let me see you,” I beg. I feel Julian’s fingers fumble with the knot behind my head, then the blindfold falls out of place. I blink rapidly to adjust to the lighting and when I can finally see Julian I make some surprised noise in my throat that turns into a moan. His hair is a mess, and his cheeks are red as ever, but the look in his eye is more intense than I’ve ever seen. “God, I’m so close,” I gasp.

“Go ahead love.” Julian reaches down and plays with my clit, sending me over the edge in seconds. He finishes soon after I do, riding out his release with slow and jerky thrusts. His body goes limp, briefly smothering me before he pulls out and rolls to the side. 

“I’m not sure what exactly got into you, but I certainly wouldn't mind it happening again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I assumed the apprentice was shorter then Julian, but he’s a bean pole so most people don’t measure up against his height. Thanks for reading!


End file.
